


To Paint His Wings

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band), L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piercing Fetish, Tattoo fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The second Yuki saw the bar man's wings, he knew that Hyde would be the man he'd take home that night but first he had to seduce him away from the competition.





	To Paint His Wings

            He saw the tattoos from across the room and almost dropped his drink, as he stared in wonder. There was nothing like tattoos to turn him on, though he had never expected to see them on the bar tender. It had been a freak accident that had caused Hyde's shirt to be soaked with a customer’s cocktail, or perhaps not so much an accident as the owner of the drink had been trying to flirt with Hyde all night. Soaked through, Hyde had removed his shirt and left to find something clean and dry to wear. Yuki had spotted the tattoos on his back just as he had left and was now sat there, practically drooling over the table, trying his best to not get a hard on just at the sight of a bit of ink.

            Yuki always silently mocked the type of men who went to gay bars to try and get the bar tender's attention. It was clichéd and usually pointless but today Yuki found himself picking up his drink and heading for a barstool to try and seduce this god of a man.

            Hyde was a good man, who knew he was a regular that caused no trouble. That would play in his favour and Yuki was grateful he always remembered to be polite and friendly when Hyde served him. His reputation would work in his favour, along with his youthful appearance and good looks. Hyde wasn't the type of man to dress obviously gay, preferring to wear clothes that suited him and made him look good, which was exactly the type of gay man Yuki was. Unless Hyde was into over the top lovers? That was a worry but no, Hyde rejected men who came on too strong. Yuki remembered that clearly and thinking back, hadn't Hyde been with a tall man last? Yes, Yuki remembered him now, tall and confident he had been Hyde's lover until only last month. Gackt was his name, a vocalist. Of course! Hyde was into music, playing the guitar for a hobby. Surprisingly, he knew more about the bar tender than he had originally thought and right now it was a blessing. He could do this. He could seduce this god of a man, with the wings of an angel tattooed straight on his back. No, he wouldn't think about tattoos, that was a dangerous line of thought that would have him wasting time in the toilets, getting rid of an unwanted erection.

            When Hyde returned, he was wearing a red tank top much to Yuki's delight, and annoyance, as the edge of the wings poking out from under the fabric made his mind wander to dirty thoughts. Glancing back at the table, where his friend Teru sat, Yuki wondered if he should wait there for now. He found Teru with his tongue in the mouth of a pretty brunette, who'd been eyeing him up for the last hour or so. Trust Teru to make a move the second he got up.

            Turning back to the bar, he quickly finished his drink, knowing the easiest way to get Hyde's attention was to be sat here with an empty glass. Sure enough it worked and Hyde was there as friendly as ever, asking if he wanted another.

            “You know what, I'll think I'll go for something different tonight,” Yuki replied. “What about sex on the beach?”

            “I can make you one.” Hyde agreed and Yuki nodded his confirmation for the drink.

            “Have you ever really had sex on the beach?” Yuki asked, as if he was simply curious.

            “Yes. It's sandy but a real rush,” Hyde admitted. “I recommend you try it standing though, our mistake was lying down. Even a towel is useless for keeping away sand.”

            “I'll remember that.” Yuki replied, realising it was good advice, though he was slightly surprised Hyde had done this. He didn't seem the type to be so daring.

            “Well here's you sex.” Hyde commented, handing Yuki his drink with a friendly smile and a wink. For a second Yuki thought he was flirting but if he was it had come out so easily, and without emotion, that it was just something he said on a regular basis. That was OK though, friendly jokes were on the right track.

            Letting Hyde work, Yuki sipped his drink and checked out the competition after Hyde's attention, quickly crossing a few people off, until he realised he was probably the only man here likely to catch Hyde's eye. If Hyde had to choose, surely he'd pick him, or nobody here? Feeling confident, Yuki waited for Hyde to take a break and caught his attention.

            “I love your wings,” Yuki spoke up, making Hyde smile as he came over to talk, leaving his colleague to serve the only man buying a drink right now. “Do they have meaning?”

            “I want to fly,” Hyde replied. “High up into sky, into the clouds and beyond, until I burn up in the sun like Icarus.”

            “You want to die?” Yuki asked confused.

            “It's more what it’s symbolising. Gaining your freedom and dying free and happy,” Hyde tried to explain. “If it's easier to understand, then let's go with the second reason, wings are pretty and look nice on peoples’ backs.”

            “No. I think I do understand,” Yuki replied with a smile. “Though reason two is a good a reason as any.”

            “So, do you have any tattoos?” Hyde asked curious.

            “No. I just admire them on others,” Yuki replied with a smile. “If you like, would you mind letting me have a closer look tonight?” There he went, in for the kill. If he was going to be rejected he might as well get it over with, there was nothing he could do tonight to change Hyde's opinion of him and he hoped his past record of being polite and friendly would be enough to sway things in his favour.

            “I,” Hyde began giving it a moment’s thought. “OK, I finish in an hour.”

            “Oh, I don't mind waiting,” Yuki replied. “I think I’ll have a blow job to pass the time.”

            “What?” Hyde asked ,stunned for a second. “Oh, you mean the cocktail?”

            “I do. Too much?” Teru asked.

            “I think, just to be safe, I should get you a white lady. No need to worry about what you're getting up to then.” Hyde replied, though he was smiling.

            “Shame, you don't trust me!” Yuki complained, acting like he was upset but being so dramatic it was obvious he wasn't. That got a smile off Hyde and he smiled back, before smirking at the man down the bar who was scowling at him for getting what he had wanted. Well that was tough, he was sleazy and it was no wonder Hyde had shot him down without a second’s hesitation. Hyde liked class and sophistication, not cheap chat up lines and bad hair.

            “You need to know somebody, to trust them.” Hyde declared, placing a white lady in front of Yuki before being called away to serve other customers. Content with the knowledge that he had at least got a date with Hyde, Yuki began to wonder where he should take him.

 

            “So, where are you taking me?” Hyde asked as they left the bar. He seemed relieved to be leaving the place, which confirmed Yuki's suspicions that the last place Hyde would want to hang around was his work.

            “How does a nice romantic stroll on the beach sound?” Yuki asked. “No sex required. Then you might be able to trust me enough to give me a blow job next time we're at the bar.”

            “You and blow jobs!” Hyde complained. “I don't even know if you're being serious anymore.”

            “I might be a little bit drunk,” Yuki admitted, grabbing Hyde by the arm. “So you need to hold me up!”

            “I think you're more than a little bit drunk.” Hyde commented, laughing as he began to lead Yuki down the streets towards the ocean.

            “But I'm a happy friendly drunk!” Yuki proudly boasted. “Who might be acting more drunk than he is, as an excuse to be cheeky. It pays off you know.”

            “You're drunk enough to tell me your master plan.” Hyde pointed out.

            “So I am,” Yuki agreed, knowing that in reality his master plan would work anyway, just as long as Hyde blamed alcohol on anything he did wrong. With the confidence to act friendly and flirtatious, Yuki did just that, until they were on the sand kissing passionately in the moonlight. Yuki had successfully seduced his target and now all that remained was to take him home for a great night.

            “Mmm Hyde. Can I take you home?” Yuki asked, as the other kissed his neck, making his blood rush and his body ache for more.

            “Yeah, sure.” Hyde agreed, though he didn't let Yuki go and the other did nothing to rush him. In fact, Hyde was being more than friendly now, kissing Yuki’s body lower and lower. As the other’s mouth wrapped around his hardened erection, he let out a gasp of surprise. For a man who claimed he didn't like sex on the beach, he was certainly acting like he did!

            Lying back Yuki started at the stars and moaned softly as he let Hyde have his way, pushing his hips upwards to get more of his length in the barman’s mouth. This wasn't what he wanted tonight but it was a great start and closing his eyes, Yuki simply enjoyed himself until he was coming into Hyde's eager mouth and shaking in delight.

            “You have your blow job now.” Hyde informed Yuki, with a confident smirk on his lips. He'd done a good job and knew it but Yuki still hadn't sampled what he really wanted, a chance to cum over those seductive tattoos.

            “So I have,” Yuki replied. “And I'm keeping you, so come on, let's go back to my place and really enjoy ourselves.”

            “You're keeping me?” Hyde asked with a pleased smile.

            “On a chain.” Yuki replied before heading back towards the road, knowing Hyde would be trying to figure out if he'd actually meant it.

 

            Yuki's apartment wasn't too far away and as he unlocked his door he noticed Hyde's gaze, checking out both the number and his name beside it. He said nothing, wondering if it was curiosity or mistrust that made Hyde check out such details. Perhaps a bit of both, or even just habit. Well it wasn't anything Yuki wouldn't have told him willingly, so he left Hyde to do whatever he pleased and entered his home, switching on the lights into the open plan living area that was relatively tidy but clearly lived in.

            “I love that guitar!” Hyde exclaimed, as his eyes fell on the instrument that had been left propped up by the wall. It was a work of art and Yuki wished he could take credit for it but he couldn't.

            “That's my friend’s, Teru, you may have seen him from the bar,” Yuki replied. “He's here a lot to practise. I play drums you see.”

            “The pretty man you're always with?” Hyde asked and Yuki nodded his agreement.

            “That's him.” Yuki replied honestly.

            “He's a nice guy. I'd never have come home with you if he wasn't,” Hyde admitted. “You see, I tend to judge people by the company they keep.”

            “Interesting idea. I can see the logic behind that as well,” Yuki agreed. “Would you like a drink? I should have offered before.”

            “No, I'm fine.” Hyde replied, taking Yuki's hand in his and looking at him directly in the eyes. “I think we both know that's not why I'm here.”

            “Would you like a massage then?” Yuki asked with a flirtatious smile, loving how direct Hyde was being.

            “That's more like it.” Hyde agreed, allowing himself to be led into the bedroom and stripping off his shirt, while Yuki got out some scented massage oil from a drawer. By the time he was ready, Hyde was lying face down on his bed and Yuki grinned at the exposed tattoo being presented to him. He couldn't have arranged this any better and eagerly he straddled Hyde's body, with his thighs pressing against Hyde's hips as he poured massage oil into his hands to warm it.

            Yuki's eyes never left the wings on Hyde's back and he bit his lip as if to prevent any wanton moans escaping. What he had wanted for the last few hours were now here for him to take and eagerly he began to massage Hyde's back, excited by the soft moans that escaped Hyde's lips without any attempt to be held back. He was becoming hard already but that didn't matter, now an erection was wanted and needed, if he wanted to pleasure Hyde.

            As Hyde moaned, Yuki stared down at the dark ink lines and let his thoughts wander, as they always did, to the day Hyde got them done. The needle penetrating his skin over and over again, leaving it's mark every time. Hyde moaning in pained pleasure as the needle worked in and out of his body, over and over again. His body arching upwards into the needle wanting it, no needing it.

            Yuki moaned softly and his body shook in anticipation. Soon his erection would be acting exactly as the needle had done, penetrating Hyde, making him moan in pleasure and ecstasy just like Yuki imagined he had done when having his tattoo. Should he leave his ink inside Hyde, or paint the wings white? Such a difficult decision but he didn't have to make it yet.

            Stripping off his clothes quickly, Yuki helped Hyde remove his clothes too, admiring Hyde's beauty for what it was worth, even untouched. No, he didn't need the wings to turn him on tonight but they were a lovely bonus on this beautiful man, making him perfect and irresistible.

            With fingers still coated in massage oil, Yuki began to prepare Hyde, as his erection ached in its need to be buried within Hyde. He was horny tonight, uncontrollably so, and he was more than glad that Hyde had accepted both his offer for a date and to come home with him tonight.

            Grabbing a condom, always helped to play it safe, Yuki slid it over his arousal before sliding into Hyde, feeling the bar man's tight heat surround him. He gasped in pleasure and slowly began to move into his partner, picking up speed until they were both moaning in delight. His body shuddered and once again that needle was piercing Hyde's skin over and over again, in perfect time with his thrusts. Reality was, Yuki had no idea what getting a tattoo was like, having none himself, but all he imagined that is was pleasure and eroticism mixed together as one. How could the thought of something penetrating a man's skin and leaving it's mark, not turn people on?

            “Can I paint your wings white?” Yuki got out in gasps, as his approaching orgasm made his body shudder in delight.

            “Go for it.” Hyde moaned, as he clutched onto the sheets, delighted by Yuki's fast and relentless pace. He loved men with stamina and Yuk had impressed him so much that he felt like he could just cum at command. A command that never came, as in its place he felt Yuki's warm cum falling onto his back. Fingers brushed against his skin and he realised Yuki really was attempting to paint in his wings with his own ejaculation. Perhaps it was strange for him to act like this but Hyde was too delighted by the sex to really question it. Besides Yuki's touch felt nice, like a continuation of his massage and Hyde let out a soft moan.

            “Please, it's my turn. Make me cum!” Hyde complained and Yuki stopped, feeling sheepish for forgetting about his partner’s pleasure.

            “Roll over then.” Yuki ordered and as Hyde obeyed, he let out a gasp of shocked surprise to find the piercings, his other turn on! Gorgeous body, tattooed and now pierced as well? Somebody was smiling on him tonight. Any one of those could turn him on but all three on one man was beyond belief.

            “What is it?” Hyde asked, noticing the look of shock on Yuki's face but unable to read what had caused it.

            “You're pierced as well!” Yuki exclaimed with a smile. “You have no idea how hot you are to me. No idea.”

            “Piercings turn you on?” Hyde teased.

            “Oh yeah.” Yuki admitted, as he moved his mouth down towards Hyde's nipple and began to tease the ring through it with his tongue. Hyde shuddered beneath him but showed no desire to make him stop. Eagerly he teased Hyde's nipples and then ran his tongue over the piercing within his belly button before scolding himself for being so selfish. He was meant to be pleasuring Hyde, not himself! He'd already claimed two orgasms from this man and it was wrong of him to take a third.

            Pushing the piercings to the back of his mind, Yuki began to suck Hyde's erection desperately, using his own lust as fuel in the act. He could be with this man all night and still not feel satisfied! He was pure sex in Yuki's eyes and he had to force his mind to think of other things before he became hard once more.

            Hyde came quickly and Yuki swallowed without hesitation before teasing Hyde's nipple piercing one last time. Sometimes it was best to save things for another night, another time. His time with Hyde had been amazing and he wanted their next time to be just as good.

            “You're perfect you know. I won't let you go easily.” Yuki informed Hyde, meaning every word. He would fight for this man, that was everything he had ever craved in a lover.

            “Well I'm sure I can put up with having you in my life for a while,” Hyde replied, the warmth in his smile contradictory to the coldness of his words. “You were the hottest man in that bar tonight.”

            “Only because there were no mirrors,” Yuki explained. “If you'd just seen yourself, then you'd know that wasn't truth.”

            “Maybe,” Hyde agreed. “Though I must admit, I’ve been trying to get the courage to ask you out for a while. You never seemed interested though. What is your type? For a while I thought foreigners but that's not it at all. There just isn't any consistency in the men you choose.”

            “Oh, there is,” Yuki replied. “I like my men marked. When I saw your wings I just knew I had to make you mine.”

            “Well then, I should have just shown you them sooner.” Hyde responded with a smile. So that was the answer to the mystery that was Yuki. Why he had turned down gorgeous men in favour for others and even why he'd dated so many foreigners. He was after men with tattoos! Well they all had their kinks and Hyde didn't mind in the slightest that it was his wings that had caused Yuki to ask him out. They'd both had an amazing night, with the promise that there would be more to come.


End file.
